Masakra Gwiazd
~Akcja toczy się od razu po ceremonii! Po ceremonii, która się zakończyła dokładnie o północy, czyli już 14 dnia drugiego tygodnia, uczestnicy na rozkaz Charles'a musieli się zwierzyć. Juhani: '''Finałowa Siódemka! W sumie nie dziwi mnie to miejsce. Od samego początku było wiadomo, że trochę zajdę, a to dopiero trzeci odcinek. Tracimy ludzi! A pewnie sojusze pójdą teraz w ruch. ''T'Ji: Nie ma Robert'a, nie ma problemów! <3 Teraz został mi jeszcze Juhani i jestem bezpieczna! ^^ Jedynie kogo mogę się jeszcze bać to Joshua, ale spróbuję go jakoś zmanipulować. ^^'' ''Joshua: Coś mi tutaj nie pasuje.'' ''Casey: Kolejny dzień bez siostry! Lepiej być nie mogło! *-*'' ''Jocelyn: Czuję się teraz bezpieczniej, gdy wywaliłam Robert'a. Pedał, chciał mi ukraść chłopaka!'' ''Nathaniel: Moje szansę na wygraną w tym show rosną z dnia na dzień!'' ''Risky: Banda frajerów nie wie, że mam nad nimi kontrolę! Casey przyszła z Nathaniel’em i Risky do Juhani, który rozgryzł właśnie jak wejść do świątyni. '''Juhani: A, gdzie T’Ji i Joshua? Casey: Nie mogłam ich nigdzie znaleźć. ;< Nathaniel: 'Ale mamy większe kłopoty. Moja kuzynka tutaj jest. ;_; '''Risky: '''Wiemy, że to żałosne. '''Nathaniel: '''Nie znacie jej! Ona jest okropna! ;_; '''Juhani: '''Nie peniaj! ''Klepnął go w plecy. '''Nathaniel: Ona złapała Jocelyn! Risky: Przecież ci na niej nie zależy! Nathaniel: '''Zależy! '''Risky: '''Proszę, proszę. Wreszcie odnalazłeś w sobie coś z dobrego człowieka. '''Nathaniel: -,- Juhani: Jeżeli możecie, zamknąć mordy! Casey: 'Skoro złapała Jocelyn będzie na nas polować. '''Juhani: '''Może, ale nie musi. '???: 'Zaczekajcie na mnie! ''Z krzaków wyszła Brooklyn Marie i Jocelyn. 'Brooklyn Marie: '''Wreszcie mam was wszystkich! Charles mi zapłaci! <3 ''Wszyscy westchnęli. 'Nathaniel: '''Jocelyn! ''Podbiegł do nieprzytomnej dziewczyny i złapał ją za głowę. 'Nathaniel: '''Coś ty jej zrobiła?! '''Brooklyn Marie: '''Nic. Ale to co z wami zrobię, radzę się wam martwić! Huehueh! '''Nathaniel: '''Grr! ''Wstał i spojrzał na nią groźnie. '''Nathaniel: Nie odważysz się ich skrzywdzić. Brooklyn Marie: Zobaczymy. ;* Poraziła go paralizatorem. '' '''Brooklyn Marie:' Kto następny? Casey zemdlała. Brooklyn: No to została wasza dwójka. <3 Risky: Czy ty wiesz z kim ty zadzierasz, szmato?! Przy tobie szary papier toaletowy jest straszniejszy. Brooklyn Marie: A ty jesteś taka puszczalska jak miś na sterydach. Risky: '''Co ty pieprzysz?! '''Brooklyn Marie: To co słyszałaś szmato! Risky: No chodź tutaj! Zmierzymy się! Brooklyn Marie: Z wielką chęcią! Juhani: 'A ja tą szansę wykorzystam. ''Otworzył wejście do świątyni, do której wszedł. T’Ji i Joshua ''Błąkając się po podziemiach natrafili na kilka szkieletów tubylców jeszcze z przed XVIII w. '' '''Joshua: '''Przerażające. '''T’Ji: Wiesz mi. Widziałam gorsze rzeczy od tych. Joshua: 'Mówisz? '''T’Ji: '''Nom. Znam dobrze te podziemia. Zbliżamy się powoli do świątyni. '''Joshua: 'Świątyni? '''T’Ji: '''Tak. Dobrze usłyszałeś. '''Joshua: Czemu nigdy nie wiedzieliśmy, że tu jest jakaś świątynia? T’Ji: Bo nie szukacie. Ja szukałam i znalazłam. Joshua: 'Dużo mówi. '''T’Ji: '''Weź, to co teraz widzisz to moi przodkowie. '''Joshua: '''Przodkowie? '''T’Ji: '''Mhm. ''Kiwnęła głową. '''T’Ji: Mieszkałam tutaj już wcześniej. Joshua: Sama? T’Ji: '''Nie. Tutaj jeszcze są plemiona. '''Joshua: '''To wyjaśnia dlaczego tak jesteś ubrana. '''T’Ji: '''W moim plemieniu jestem szamanką i wodzem. '''Joshua: '''Szamanką? Wodzem? '''T’Ji: '''Bym ci jeszcze trochę coś opowiedziała o sobie, ale to już zdradzi wszystko. '''Joshua: '''Mogę ci pomóc. '''T’Ji: Już nie możesz mi pomóc. Karty zostały rzucone! Joshua: 'Dziwnie mówisz. '''T’Ji: '''Nie ty pierwszy mi to mówisz. Przy świątyni ''Nathaniel patrzył, gdy Brooklyn Marie i Risky się biły. Podczas ich bójki obudziła się Jocelyn i Casey. '''Jocelyn: Co się stało? Nathaniel: 'Jocelyn! ''Przytulił ją. '''Nathaniel: '''Tęskniłem za tobą! ''Nathaniel: Co się ze mną do cholery dzieje?! Nie tak miałem działać!'' '''Jocelyn: '''A, gdzie ja byłam? '''Nathaniel: '''Byłaś nieprzytomna przez x czasu. '''Jocelyn: To jest taka liczba x? Nathaniel: 'Heheh. ''Pocałował ją czule w czoło. 'Nathaniel: '''Kocham cię. '''Jocelyn: '''Hihi. ''Ta rzuciła się na niego z namiętnym buziaczkiem w usta. '''Casey: Eee? Ta spojrzała jak Risky wali na ringu krzesełkiem z trybun Brooklyn Marie. (z skąd się tam wziął ring i trybuny?! (fuu)) Casey: '''Co one robią? '''Nathaniel: Biją się, a gdzie Juhani? Wejście do świątyni się zamknęło. Nathaniel: Co do? Z świątyni zaczęło emanować jasnoniebieskie światło. W świątyni Juhani w świątyni wszedł do opuszczonej sali, gdzie na środku stał kryształ. Juhani: Mój cel prawie spełniony! Złapał za kryształ i wyrwał go z ołtarza, na którym był położony. Z kryształu zaczęło emanować jasnoniebieskie światło. Juhani: '''Co się do cholery dzieje?! '''Charles McWerth: Ty mi to powiedz! Juhani: '''Charles?! Co ty tu robisz?! '''Charles McWerth: '''Odpoczywam! Stażysta miał się wami zająć! '''Juhani: Ale się nie zajął. Charles McWerth: 'Potrącę mu z pensji. '''Juhani: '''Nieważne! Mój cel jest spełniony! ''Nastał wieczór. Wszystkie konstelacje gwiazd zaczęły układać się w jeden rządek. 'Juhani: '''Wyspa jest moja, moja! ''W jego oczach widać było obłęd. '''Charles McWerth: '''Aha? '''Juhani: A ty zostaniesz moim zakładnikiem. Charles McWerth: (please) Juhani: Żartowniś z ciebie. Charles McWerth: Z ciebie też. Jesteś taki jak suchy suchar na wodzie. Juhani: Że co? Charles McWerth: Nieważne. Juhani: '''Brooklyn Marie była twoja, tak? '''Charles McWerth: '''A a a a! Zapomniałem, że kazałem jej złapać was wszystkich. '''Juhani: '''I co? Ona poległa. '''Charles McWerth: Ty też polegniesz. Juhani: 'No nie. ''Do sali wbiegli Joshua i T’Ji. '''T’Ji: '''Odłóż to słodziaku! Nie wiesz co ty możesz tym zrobić! Ten program i tak już jest zryty, a ty go bardziej zryjesz! To nie Time of War i Dead Virus! To Outlast! '''Juhani: '''Hahah! '''Joshua: O co tutaj chodzi?! Charles McWerth: 'Dowiemy się pewnie niebawem. '''Juhani: '''Tak! ''Podbiegł do T’Ji i szybko ją obezwładnił. '''Juhani: A ona mi w tym pomoże. T’Ji: 'Chciałbyś! ''Skosiła go i wskoczyła mu na plecy. Odebrała mu także krsyztał. '''T’Ji: ^^ Twoje niedoczekanie! Hihi! Rzuciła kryształ Charles’owi. T’Ji: Uciekaj! Charles McWerth: '''Mhm. '''Joshua: '''Pomóc ci? '''T’Ji: '''Ja sobie dam radę! Uciekajcie razem! '''Joshua: Ale. T’Ji: 'No już! ''Joshua został zawołany przez Charles’a, za którym niechętnie pobiegł. '' Przy świątyni ''Ogarnięte przez Casey, Brooklyn Marie i Risky stały i patrzały jak świątynia zmienia swoje kształty. To samo robili wtuleni do siebie Jocelyn i Nathaniel. '''Casey: Co się tam dzieje? W oddali zauważyli biegnących dwóch chłopaków. Byli to Charles i Joshua. Brooklyn Marie: Będzie kasa! <3 Risky: Pff! Nathaniel: A, gdzie T’Ji i Juhani? Zdyszani w końcu przybiegli do reszty uczestników. Charles McWerth: Ta wyspa jest dziwna! Joshua: '''A nie wiedziałeś o tym?! '''Charles McWerth: Kupowałem na oślep. I chyba wiadomo kogo wywalimy, ale już nie dzisiaj! Nathaniel: '''Co? Czemu? I kogo? T’Ji? '''Charles McWerth: '''Nie, Juhani. '''Casey: '''A to nie jest tak, że on ma gorączkę złota czy coś w tym stylu? '''Charles McWerth: '''Może, ale kogo to obchodzi? T’Ji została sam na sam z nim, więc... '''Jocelyn: '''Nie pomożesz im? '''Charles McWerth: '''Musimy się teraz ewakuować z wyspy. '''Risky: A co z programem? Charles McWerth: 'Zawiesimy! '''Risky: '''Aha. ''Przewróciła oczyma. '''Charles McWerth: Miło było, ale to chyba tyle jak na jeden, dwa czy tam ileś dni! Kończymy zawieszeniem! Ale nie martwicie się! Powrócimy jeszcze na antenę już niebawem! ;D Nathaniel: '''Super... '''Brooklyn Marie: A co ze mną? Charles McWerth: '''Dołączasz do ekipy programu! ;D '''Brooklyn Marie: Czyli mam pracować?! Charles McWerth: Mhm. 'Brooklyn Marie: 'Żarty jakieś są to?! Notka od Autora. ;D ''Dziękuję wam za przeczytanie pierwszej części Outlast! Tak! Pewnie się nie spodziewaliście, że sezon podzielę na części! Jeszcze przed nami trzy części! I na każdym jej zakończeniu i rozpoczęciu poznamy historię wyspy oraz jej mieszkańców! ;D Liczę, że odcinek się podobał. :D Sorki, że krótki, ale odcinek ma specjalną dedyk dla Vamelii. <3 '' Kategoria:Outlast - Odcinki